The concept of equipping vehicles with various driver assistance systems which assist the driver during driving of the vehicle is known. The aim of such driver assistance systems is, in particular, to detect and interpret the environment of the vehicle in order to identify hazardous situations, in particular those associated with a risk of collision, at an early stage and to assist the driver during his driving maneuvers. Driver assistance systems are thereby intended to assist the driver to avoid collisions completely if possible or to at least minimize the consequences of a collision as much as possible.
For example, collision warning systems which detect objects in the environment of the vehicle and alert the driver to those objects which pose a collision hazard are known. Such systems can, in particular, assist the driver during nighttime driving since, in this case, the illumination of the surroundings of the vehicle by the vehicle headlight system is lower than during daytime driving. For example, a system wherein objects which are located at a distance in front of the vehicle, which distance exceeds the range of the headlight system of the vehicle, are visualized on a display in the interior of the vehicle or via a head-up display is known for nighttime driving.
Furthermore, the concept of using the light emission of the headlight system for assisting the driver when driving at night is known. For example, a method for driver assistance comprising recording a scene in front of the vehicle by means of a camera and analyzing the traffic situation with the aid of the recorded image is known from WO 2007/006606 A1. If, during this method, traffic elements that indicate potential danger zones are determined by the analysis of the image, the headlight system of the vehicle is actuated in such a way that the potential danger zone is illuminated to a greater extent.
Furthermore, the concept of recording the area in front of the vehicle by means of a video camera and subsequently evaluating the recorded images to determine whether potential danger spots such as, for example, foreign objects are present is known from DE 199 05 114 A1.
If a potential danger spot is detected, the characteristic of the light beam is modified by the control apparatus for the headlight system of the vehicle so that said danger spot is illuminated in an intensified manner to allow it to be safely perceived by the driver. If it emerges during the evaluation of the images that evasive action should be taken by the driver, the characteristic of the light beam is adjusted by the control apparatus such that said light beam lights up the region in front of the vehicle over a wide area so that the driver has sufficient guidance for an evasive maneuver.
The concept of providing a system by means of which an object outside a vehicle can be detected is known from US 2006/0087416 A1. In addition, a route is indicated to a driver of the vehicle. If an object is detected the indicated route is modified such that it indicates a direction towards the detected object. In addition, a warning signal can be indicated in the altered route indicated.
Furthermore, a vehicle proximity warning system is known from EP 1 659 029 B1, wherein a vehicle detects other objects and illuminates an area on the roadway so that the other objects are informed of the presence of the vehicle at an early stage.
Finally, the process of capturing other traffic participants and detecting a risk of collision with these other traffic participants is known from DE 10 2009 009 473 A1. If a risk of collision is detected, a light signal is projected onto the roadway in front of the other captured traffic participants. As a result, the other traffic participants are made aware of the risk of collision.